Black Uprising
by merxoxo
Summary: Three Espada have returned-powerless. Twins from Europe have arrived- powerful. And when the devil kills one of these twins, soul society and its allies are thrown into a war far worse than the one with Aizen. ichixnel ulquixhime grimmxoc.


Black Uprising

**Hello:) I'm here with my second story. As always, I do not own Bleach, only my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter One**

Ichigo rubbed aimlessly at his cheeks, staring at the pencil swirling around his fingertips. As always, he reminded his self that normal life is a bore, and that he just needed to move on. He continued to twirl the pencil around and ignored the raging protests from his teacher to pay attention. He laid his pencil down on his desk, feigning concentration towards the lecture, and as the teacher turned away from him, he switched to twirling the ball point pen that had laid in the spot the pencil now resided in. He sighed as he counted the rotations of the pen, frustrated that his once busy mind had come to a complete standstill; his hollow and Zangetsu taking to time to relax after the winter war.

The winter war- an extremely taboo subject to all of Soul Society and spiritual aware humans. It had only been six months since Ichigo impaled his sword into the hogyoku-ridden chest of the false god, Aizen, and after a short few weeks, peace and structure had been restored to all of the worlds. Now, Ichigo and the rest of the ryoka resumed their daily human activities, only to be interrupted every once in a while by a rogue hollow roaming the streets. There was no trace of a single arrancar left; all became extinct as the result of Soul Society's victory.

Ichigo immediately reacted when he felt a soft object thrown against the back of his head. Looking down, he found a piece of paper balled up beside the leg of his chair. He picked it up and read the message inside.

-You still going to Urahara's later? U.I.

He took the pen that was twirling around his fingers and used it to respond back to the quincy.

-I guess. Do I really have a choice? He said he had a gift for us and that makes me extremely nervous. I.K.

He threw the ball of paper back to Uyru, checking to see if he was going to respond, but only nodded in agreement to Ichigo's statement.

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Ichigo and Uryu met up with Chad and Orihime, as they gathered in the school courtyard to head over to Urahara's later. Uryu turned to the group, while pushing up his glasses to adjust them perfectly back over his eyes. "Does anyone have any idea what Urahara has done this time?"

"Who knows," Ichigo responded. "It's Urahara. It could be anything."

Orihime giggled as she stumbled on the curb separating the cement of the sidewalk from the asphalt of the street. "I hope it has something to do with aliens!" she stated, ecstatic. "I asked him a couple of months ago to find me a cute one to keep as a pet, but he hasn't responded to me yet." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she continued her rant about aliens and Urahara being a, in her own terms, "meanie."

Ichigo just laughed off her plans of revolt against the shop keeper, as Chad, silently, tried to calm her down. "Orihime, I'm sure he's doing his best to find you one."

"Really? You think so?" Her eyes beamed as she ran over to the boy and latched onto his arm. "Ichigo, you are just so sweet!" The outburst caused Ichigo to turn bright red, but went unnoticed by the babbling young girl.

"Ichigo, I would rather you not falsely raise her hopes like that," Uryu scolded, earning a hard glare from the boy still being tugged along by the bouncy girl.

"And I would rather you stop being such a douche," Ichigo spat back. "But, some things never change." He could tell he hit a nerve as Uryu launched his self at him, but was stopped when Orihime intervened.

"You two just stop it," she said, her hands on her hips, trying to show her anger. "If you don't, I'll release Tsubaki on you!" Ichigo, deciding to play along, yelped and ran away, yelling for Orihime to spare him.

"It's good to see him happy again," Chad said to the remaining person beside him. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the shop where Ichigo and Orihime were bickering in the front lawn.

They were all greeted by a loud shoving of a sliding door, and the exuberant presence of the shopkeeper that had invited them all earlier that week. "Oh, come on in!" he soothed. "I have quite the gift for you!" He turned, motioning for the group to follow him, as he lead them to the living quarters of the shop.

The group was immediately stopped in their tracks as their eyes met three very unexpected visitors. "No way," Ichigo said, dumbfounded. There, sitting in their human glory, were three that he was sure had been killed off, but yet he was greeted with the blue hair of his self proclaimed arch-nemisis, the green off a woman whom he last saw as a child, and the black of the man his anti-self killed without remorse.

The blue-haired man stood up and walked over to Ichigo, sizing him up, scoffing at his current vulnerability against his rival. "Long time no see, Kurosaki. Miss us?"

Ichigo just stood their sputtering until the woman shoved herself in between the two, encircling her arms around his waist and nestling her forehead against his chest. "Itsygo! Nel has just missed you so much!" she gushed. "Ulquirrora! Come say hi!"

The pale, black head, continued to lean against the wall, presenting no emotion as he spoke to the shinigami that killed him a little over six months ago. "Hello Kurosaki," he nodded his head while greeting him. He blushed as he noticed his once captive hidden behind the boy, and a small smile graced his lips. "Hi, Orihime."

Ichigo gawked, shocked at the smile Ulquirrora presented to the group. "Uh, did he just smile?"

The blue head just laughed at his response. "Yeah, he's been like that ever since we came to this world. Who would have thought, the emo can actually show emotion."

"Grimmjow, I told you not to call me that name, piece of trash."

"Hey, Ulquirrora, you're emo," Grimmjow seethed. "Got that? E as in emu, M as in money, O as in okra. Emo."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, an eyebrow lifted at his last rampage. "You sure are one to come up with weird examples."

"Hey, berry-boy, shut it!"

"What did you just call me?" Ichigo raised a fist towards the grinning male, gesturing them to continue where they left off so long ago.

"You heard me, berry-boy."

"That's it, you're going down!"

"B as in Banana, E as in eggplant, R as in rice, R as in-"

"Enough, you two," Ulquiorra intervened. "You can do this later, when I'm not around."

"Emo," Grimmjow mocked under his breath and made his way back to the wall where the emo had not moved from.

Nel continued to gush over seeing Ichigo again, saying that Pesche and Dondonchakka had missed him as much as she has. "Itsygo, itsygo!" she begged for attention pulling the sleeve of his uniform shirt.

Ichigo looked to her, kindness in his eyes. "What is it, Nel?"

"Let's go on a date!"

Ichigo automatically fainted at the sudden proclamation and the rest of the group just stared on, gaping at the two.

"I swear," Ulquiorra sighed. "She said she'd wait until she had Ichigo alone."

Urahara, watching the scene from the shadows, laughed at the closeness and comradeship the group had already shown the ex-espadas. Telling himself that maybe it was actually a decent idea, allowing them to reside in gigai in the human world and becoming allies to the substitute shinigami and the others. "It is true. Even the most savage creatures can become human. Welcome back- Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Neliel."


End file.
